


Tide

by requim



Category: Elisabeth
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/requim/pseuds/requim





	Tide

死神把冷冰冰的，干燥的吻印上鲁道夫的后背，年轻人控制着自己的呼吸，让它听起来平稳又冷静。这是不必要的，死神想告诉男孩。既然他们两者都知道鲁道夫颤抖的肩膀所代表的含义。但他没有说出来，或许是他忙于让更多的吻顺着鲁道夫的脊椎滑下至他的尾椎骨，或者是他某种意义上猜测到了紧绷着身体对鲁道夫来说的意义。

鲁道夫说不上到底是死神更冷；还是是空气；还是他卧室里跳动的火苗发出的噼啪作响声。现在看来死神终于放弃了那些细碎的亲吻，他的手搭在鲁道夫的腰上，手指贴着他的皮肤滑进他被缠紧的腰带束缚起来的裤子下的部分。“现在我们要把你翻过来了，殿下。” 死神说，嘴唇抵在他的背上。

这不是他们第一次做爱。鲁道夫厌恶这个，与他热爱这个近乎一样多。不管多高的室温或是多旺的火苗都无法温暖起死神，让年轻的王储忘记他在跟一位——上帝，他甚至找不出形容词来描述他——这样的人做爱。倒不是说他需要忘记这个事实，他大可跟有温暖躯体的年轻女孩或者男孩上床，但不，血液流动的温暖不是鲁道夫现在需要的。死神总是冷冰冰的，有着半夜的大理石墓碑的温度。这大概会是他死后的温度，鲁道夫想，这个念头让他战栗，他急于想把死神拉上来接吻，过分迫切的想要咬着他的嘴唇吮吸他的舌头，看着死神亮闪闪的眼睛。然而不，死神这会伸手握住了他的阴茎，鲁道夫深吸一口气，他当然知道他不能这么做：他不会这么做，他不想这么做。

他闭上眼睛，让死神给他口交。死神如果想，总能让他毫无控制力的就这么交代。这是一种荒唐的象征主义，让他在通往地狱的口里在顷刻间攀上天堂。不过死神会接住他的，鲁道夫昏昏沉沉地想，因为你实在没法在死亡使者给你口交的情况下保持什么理智和逻辑；但他知道死神会接住他的，一旦他从那个短暂的、转瞬即逝的天堂跌落，死神一定会站在地狱的烈火里冲他笑着张开双臂，要他说死神甚至有点太热切了。

“操，”他说，“起来。” 他今天不想射的那么快，他在高潮之后总是过分的敏感，或者说他不很喜欢在高潮之后再被死神进入。死神或许今天毫无进入他并真正操他的打算，但显然这是鲁道夫身处这场性爱的唯一目的。他在死神给他的第一个深喉之后抓紧了后者金色的头发，死神抬起眼睛看他，嘴依旧环在他阴茎头部。他发出鼻音，鲁道夫的手指更深入了一点，贴着死神的头皮把他拉起来。死神没有说话，或者评价，他让鲁道夫的阴茎从他嘴里滑出去，而空气甚至比死神的口腔还要温暖；死神几乎是顺从他完成鲁道夫的每一个指示，他接过床头上的那盒油脂在鲁道夫的入口动作轻柔地摩挲着，然后往内里探去，年轻的王子因为冰冷的侵入收紧了括约肌，紧紧裹住死神的手指。

“你要放松，鲁道夫。”死神贴着他嘴唇说，鲁道夫只需要再把头仰高一点点——就那么一点——就可以碰到他的嘴唇，拥抱他自己的坟墓。“是你自己想要这个的。”

他侧过头去，让死神把吻落在他嘴角的皮肤上。他照做了，他放松身体，迎接死神的侵入。死神一只手按着他的肩膀，一只手撑在床垫上。他进得很深，直刺向他最敏感的区域，没有给鲁道夫一点喘息的机会，让快感在那个男孩的身体和大脑里迅速积聚。他清楚地知道鲁道夫想要什么，尽管这位王子今天在看到他以后说的单词不超过十个。鲁道夫大睁着眼睛，死神垂下头去吻他的颤抖的睫毛。鲁道夫眨了眨眼睛，他的睫毛刷过死神的嘴唇。

死神没有阻止鲁道夫的手套上他自己的阴茎，有时候鲁道夫确实会被制止这么做，手被紧紧桎梏于床垫上，他倒不是会求饶，或者被弄的泪眼汪汪；他当然不知道自己那种时候的面部，但他知道死神，相当频繁的，会喜欢把他弄成那样。但今天死神没有，今天死神像是急于把他送上高潮，亲吻他的耳后的皮肤和乳头，让他被悬挂在高潮之前的那个点上，直到某一刻，几乎毫无预兆的，让高潮把他整个席卷而走。

鲁道夫睁着眼睛看床幔垂下的折痕，死神的气息——死神确实是有气息的，就像他有心跳一样，毫无道理，但确实存在，几乎跟他本人似的。——打在他的侧脖上。鲁道夫没有转过身，他放任自己过分长久的留在已经消退的高潮余韵里，他知道在他醒来的时候，死神早就不会在这里了。


End file.
